A large consumer demand exists for viewing and listening to media content. Such media content is readily available from a multitude of sources and can be played for the consumer on a multitude of media playing mechanisms. Consumers desire a quality experience when they watch such media. One factor which can diminish the user experience is a lack of temporal synchronization between corresponding audio and video content of the media. At some point the lack of temporal synchronization or asynchrony produces what is termed in the art as “lip synch”. Present technologies rely on human testers to determine if a particular media playing mechanism produces lip synch.